lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer
''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer ''is an upcoming live-action LEGO film featuring the LEGO Ninjago characters, produced by LordStarscream100 and distributed by Bio-Builder Productions. It will be the sequel to LordStarscream100's 2014 Ninjago film. LordStarscream100 will return to direct and write the sequel, which will take more elements from the original series, including the "Rise of the Snakes" and "The Final Battle" story arcs. As of now, the plot of the film has yet to be revealed. The sequel will star the returning cast of the first film, and will introduce 1tjmac12 in several major roles, including that of the Overlord and Pythor. Scriptwriting for the film is currently underway. The plot takes place four years after the first film, with the ninja pitched against Lord Garmadon and his forces as they try and awaken the Great Devourer. The film was originally set for release on May 29, 2015, but was bumped up to June 26, 2015, so that LordStarscream100 can have more time to work on the script. The official trailer for the film was released on April 2. The film's screenplay was officially completed on April 28, with revisions to it commencing shortly afterwards before the lines were sent out to the voice actors. Filming began on June 8. Plot Four years after the events of the first film, the ninja have fully taken on their roles as defenders of Ninjago, protecting the city and its citizens from anything that comes their way. But their greatest threat emerges when Lord Garmadon (FireStar97Studios) returns, leading a united army in a quest to unleash an ancient creature that will help them commence an ominous event known as the Final Hour. With new and old allies, the ninja must embark on a perilous mission to stop Garmadon and his forces, as the final battle between good and evil draws nearer. Characters Bold Text indicates that the voice actor has completed their lines. Italics indicates that the voice actor has yet to complete their lines. Returning Protagonists *''Ackarproductions5 voices Sensei Wu'' *'Jack Morris voices Cole Hence' *''Ryan B voices Kai Fellows'' *'Westificationful voices Zane Julien' *''OonieandCacola voices Jay Walker'' *''JTHStudio voices Lloyd Garmadon'' *''FireStar97Studios voices Ben Delmar'' * FireStar97Studios voices Mason Davis *''ToaGresh300 voices Captain Rezzle'' *''Ryan B voices Vladimir Dubrovky'' *''Collector1100 voices Dareth'' New Protagonists *''Breezy CM voices Nya'' *'1tjmac12 voices Dr. Julien' *'Daniel Poulter voices Lucas' *'1tjmac12 voices The First Spinjitzu Master' Returning Antagonists *''FireStar97Studios voices Fangtom'' *''Stormjay Rider voices Slithraa'' *''JTHStudio voices Mezmo'' *''OonieandCacola voices Rattla'' *''Fangdam (mute)'' *''Cameron Morris voices Mayor Anthony Reese'' *''Russell P voices Cillian Fincher'' New Antagonists *''FireStar97Studios voices Lord Garmadon'' *'1tjmac12 voices Pythor' *'1tjmac12 voices The Overlord' *''Garnettfox voices Skalidor'' *'NinjaBoys voices Bytar' *'Westificationful voices Chokun' *'Daniel Poulter voices Snike' *''Biopower 1000 voices Acidicus'' *'NinjaBoys voices Lizaru' *'NinjaBoys voices Spitta' *'NinjaBoys voices Lasha' *'1tjmac12 voices General Kozu' *''Biopower 1000 voices Samuel Mercer'' *'Daniel Poulter voices the Juggernaut Robot' Production Following the success of Ninjago, the film was announced on January 22, 2015. LordStarscream100 has confirmed that the film will focus on the first few seasons of the original TV show, all the way up to episode 26. Major parts of the plot will include the Serpentine/Great Devourer and the Overlord/Stone Army story arcs. All of the remaining characters from the first film are set to return for the sequel. Upon the film's announcement, Ryan B and Russell P were confirmed to be returning from the first film. On January 23, FireStar97Studios was confirmed to be returning from the first film, and so were Westificationful, Stormjay Rider and JTHStudio on January 25. That same day, LordStarscream100 sent a message out to the cast members of the first film inviting them to reprise their respective roles for the sequel. On January 26, Ackarproductions5 confirmed that he would be reprising the role of Sensei Wu and Cameron Morris confirmed his return as Mayor Anthony Reese. The first casting call for the film's new cast members will take place on February 6, 2015. Scriptwriting for the film officially began on January 27, 2015. On January 29, OonieandCacola and Jack Morris confirmed that they would return as Jay Walker and Cole Hence, respectively. Collector1100 signed on to return as Dareth on January 30, 2015. Due to time restraints, he has requested that the size of his role(s) are not too big. He has stated that he may be interested in voicing at least one of the new characters. That same day, ToaGresh300 confirmed he would return as Captain Rezzle. As a result, the entire cast of the first film is confirmed to be returning for the sequel. On February 11, LordStarscream100 confirmed that a shipment of over 1,000 pieces has arrived in order to build the Great Devourer for the film. It is expected to be the largest model of the creature ever produced, and it will also be the largest LEGO model LordStarscream100 has ever designed and built. On March 1, LordStarscream100 revealed that Garnettfox has joined the cast as Skalidor, and 1tjmac12 has joined the cast as The First Spinjitzu Master, Dr. Julien, the Overlord and General Kozu. On March 20, it was confirmed that Biopower 1000, who was previously known as BioPower OneThousand and voiced Lou Hence in the first film, has signed on for the role of Samuel Mercer. On March 21, LordStarscream100 confirmed that scriptwriting for the film is currently on hold because he is sick, and he doesn't want to write during that time because he feels it will interfere with the quality of the script. On March 22, LordStarscream100 confirmed that NinjaBoys has signed on to voice Lizaru and Spitta in the film. On March 23, LordStarscream100 confirmed that 1tjmac12 will be voicing Pythor in the film, NinjaBoys will be voicing Bytar, and Biopower 1000 will be voicing Acidicus. On March 27, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Daniel Poulter has joined the cast as Snike and the Juggernaut Robot. On March 29, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film has been pumped a month further from its May 29 release date to June 26, 2015. This has been done so that he will have more time to work on the film's script. On March 30, LordStarscream100 returned to the film's set in the woods for the first time in several months to inspect any possible damage. He says that there has been minor damage done to the set, but it should be repaired in time for filming. On April 1, LordStarscream100 finally revealed the voice actor of Nya to be a YouTuber named B CM, although her account is not visible since so many people have gone by this name. The official trailer for the film was released on April 2, featuring the First Spinjitzu Master hiding away the Fangblades on Torchfire Mountain many years ago. On April 20, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Westificationful will be voicing Chokun in the film. On April 28, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film's screenplay has been completed. He will be spending around the next week doing any necessary revisions to the script before sending the lines out to their respective voice actors in the first week of May. On May 1, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Daniel Poulter has been cast as Lucas in the film. Currently, Lasha is the only character without a voice actor. On May 3, LordStarscream100 confirmed that NinjaBoys will be voicing Lasha in the film, rounding out the film's entire cast. On May 12, LordStarscream100 sent out all of the lines to all of the voice actors, after having spent the last couple of days organizing them. Filming officially commenced on June 8. Trivia *The film will feature only five new voice actors. In all, there are eighteen different voice actors. *NinjaBoys voices four of the nine new Serpentine in the film. Three of them are actually in the Venomari Tribe. *"The Final Hour" was originally going to be the title of the original Ninjago episodes The Rise of the Great Devourer and The Day of the Great Devourer, which would have been called The Final Hour - Parts 1 and 2. Ultimately, for whatever reason, the episodes were not given this title, although LordStarscream100 wrote the event into the film's storyline, calling it an "apocalyptic event". *The film's trailer is the first full-length LordStarscream100 trailer to run at under two minutes since the first trailer for Jurassic Shark in May 2012. Rise of the Great Devourer's trailer runs at 1:58, while the first Jurassic Shark trailer runs at 1:25. **The film's official trailer also sets the record for being the first LordStarscream100 trailer to get over 100 views within a day of its release. *1tjmac12 is currently the person voicing the most characters in the film, with a total of five different characters. *''Jurassic Shark III'' actor Dakota M is rumored to be providing vocal effects for the Great Devourer. Whether this is true or not has yet to be revealed. *As of now, FireStar97Studios is the only actor from the first film who will be voicing new characters as well as his original ones in the sequel. BioPower 1000 will return to voice new characters, but not his old one. *Nya is the first female character to be voiced in the series. *LordStarscream100 may be interested in having Sensei Wu wear his original outfit in the film. It was worn by the First Spinjitzu Master in the first film, although in the TV show, Sensei has worn it from the pilot episodes all the way up to the latest ones. In the first film, Sensei wore the outfit that he appeared with in the Epic Dragon Battle and Temple of Light sets. Unlike the outfit his father wore, the belt would be black and the straw hat would be tan. *The Great Devourer will be much larger than the original set and will have a very different design. It will be comprised of around 1,500 pieces. Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:2015 Storyline Category:Films Category:Ninjago Film Series Category:Upcoming Films